When There is No Other Choice
by Stealthwolf16
Summary: The Service Club is running well, and the school is doing great. A little too great, so much so that rate of jobs that have surfaced are dwindling down, leaving the members with nothing to do most of the time. What happens though when other people, important people, begin to notice changes in this particular school?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm getting back into it. I've been thinking about starting a fanfic on this particular story because I absolutely love it, My Teen Romance Comedy Snafu is awesome! The protagonist is downright lonely, but not depressed. He had self-enveloped himself in a cocky attitude and developed a habit to view things in a psychological and societal matter and use the information he gathers in amazing ways. He's alone, but alone he can do allot of things. So now that I've told you about the protagonist, I want to begin.

So here I go!

Chapter 1 – A New Step

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything of the series "My Teen Romance Comedy SNAFU" / "My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong As I Expected" / "OreGairu and Hamachi", and would like to direct you to support Wataru Watari, the author of this amazing story.

School

It's the prime place where all teens begin making friends and learning about the _**Spices of Life**_. Most of us don't realize it, but that's because it isn't an issue. Issues are the main thing you unintentionally hear some people talking about. They mostly fret about how their parents don't understand them, or that one person had lied to them about a situation, like a break up. And then they begin to trust them more, spilling out some incidents or scenes that could easily be labeled as TMI. Sometimes however, you could hear about good times, and some of those could definitely be labeled TMI, seriously, the majority of us would rather you keep your amazing night to yourselves. Thinking more on it, I take that back. I'm sure some would love to tell the social media pages how another person had cheated on their so called one and only. I hear these things, and ever since that day… I had tried to listen in on their conversations to try and pick **it** up. Whenever I wasn't in my own thoughts, I listened in on them, in anticipation that perhaps maybe somebody, one individual could say it.

That they felt like they genuinely couldn't live without them.

I sometimes wonder if my anticipation in itself was a futile attempt in hoping that somebody… would slip out how to obtain it.

The Real Thing was becoming an obsession, an ideal feeling. And in each passing day, I was yearning for it…

(Monday)

Hachiman locked his bike into the railing that was provided to all students and sighed. Even though he wasn't familiar with a lot of how people thought of certain things, he could truly tell that Mondays were grueling. It meant that the weekend was over and he had to return to work. He looked up to the building and felt a slight breeze pass him. He walked toward the building and stared at the passing ground below him. The feeling of anticipation was in his mind however, every time he thought about the group he was in now. It felt like a long time ago when the times had begun to fly and his past self was immensely appreciating how fast school life was passing him. Hachiman had thought that the remaining time here would be quick and at the back of his mind for good. The times of youth had been something he despised and without question wanted to never be reminded of again. But now, he was… still confronting those thoughts. Ever since he put his pride and methods aside to try and solve his problems, he began to do so more often with the simplest things. He remembered how this morning went and held a smirk on his face.

 _He had woken up and finished making a bit of breakfast for both his sister and himself when he heard her coming to the door. He sat down and twirled his bowl that had the contents of cereal. Hachiman learned from past experiences that he needed to wait before eating because he would later have to wait for his sister to get out the house before leaving. He was a fast eater and when done with breakfast, he made sure she was up to code for school and ready, it was a brotherly habit on his part, but she sure took her time on occasion._

 _She greeted him and sat on the other end of the table before smirking at her bowl. "You're getting lazy Oni-Chan, why don't you get up early and cook me something hot sometimes?" she asked_

 _Hachiman didn't want to let a smile out, but ever since they had come back together after his little episode, it became increasingly hard to keep a straight face at all times near her._

" _Maybe because I'm getting all old and need YOU to cook me something sometimes"_

 _She had a smile on her face as she ate and he felt some sort of feeling that compelled him to make her smile more often. It might have been love for her, but he wasn't so sure. More like a caring brother feeling he decided. When he was waiting at the door, he tried to come up with a way to have her smile because of him again. He noticed what he was planning on and raised a hand to press his fingers on his forehead. 'I'm becoming an idiot. I haven't had these thoughts ever since she was a tiny little baby. She's becoming a teenager and that sort of thing isn't what she would want from me'_

 _He breathed in air and looked to the side. The sound of his little sibling that he cared for could be heard._

 _When she turned a corner she already knew he was there waiting, due to their routine, and struck a pose that had her leaning against the wall and her arms behind her back with a smile plastered to her face._

" _How do I look old man?" she asked_

 _Hachiman looked her over and smiled at her slightly._

 _He then looked to the ground and frowned as he contemplated something, and that drew Komachi's interest. His usual response was a turn of the head and a comment that was nice, but this time nothing came. She shoved the thought aside, not really seeing it as a necessity and walked her way to him. Before she opened the door, Hachiman put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up to her older brother and he stared right to her eyes._

" _You always look adorable" he said with conviction._

He rubbed his arm as he remembered how she punched him and said that he was always going to be weird with that attitude. The issue, or development whatever view point you took, was that he was beginning to push all things aside and take action that was influenced by his emotions rather than the situation. He needed to take a hold of himself or something unpleasant might happen to him.

He walked into the classroom he always had the displeasure of going in and took his seat.

Hachiman had nobody to report to in his classroom or people to catch up with, so he spent time working on his things education wise and napping. It would be another good thirty minutes before lessons started, and this was Monday, which meant more free time.

He thought about whether or not to listen in on the class when the teacher clapped twice. They all pointed their attention to the front as if a problem had arisen. And that's when some noticed the new person there. It was not a replacement teacher, but a new student. The teacher then talked in a loud voice. "This is a new student and he will be attending this class from now on. State your name and what ever you please young man" they said before stepping back.

"Hello, my name is Mandi Seratoda. Thank you all for attention" said Mandi in a calm tone as he bowed. He had black hair, the school clothing uniform, a taller than average but skinny frame, and blue eyes.

Hikigaya felt slightly sorry for the newbie, and turned his head to the side to see the reactions of the main groups in the class. New kids, no matter their personality or first impressions, were always not accepted at first. If the class itself didn't accept him, it would probably lead to the new kid being a little lonely. Should he want to be accepted, he would change himself so that people would notice him and so that he would feel like part of a group. Really, a lot of options were available to him no matter the conditions, but Hachiman wanted to know how the groups would react to him.

Surprisingly enough, he noticed some of the groups thought him cute and a little normal. That didn't affect his opinion of him. Even though he didn't even know the guy, he could tell there was some formality in his personality. He spoke with a voice that was rather tame, and seemed polite about how he told the class his name. Of course, those things may have presented themselves just because he was new, but Hachiman wanted to identify him as much as possible, like nearly everything else he had ever seen. The new kid made his way past the desks and Hikigaya stopped paying attention to him at that point. There was nobody that he would make bonds with just because they were alien to the way things worked. He decided a nap was in order and slumped down in his chair, placing his arms on the desk and his head on them. He closed his eyes, and began relaxing his body to feel comfortable when he felt the tap of someone on his shoulder.

He sighed, not wanting to respond and turned his head away from the tap. It wasn't a big deal to ignore whoever came; he knew that anyone who had the time to try and get his attention, knew that he was a loner and would do whatever he pleased. But the two taps once again came and he could feel himself tense. Tensing was not a good thing when you were trying to take a nap, and so he gave in and sat straight up to respond to whoever needed him. Yui stood before him with a little happy expression. It was clear that she was ready for something, and she wanted his cooperation. Before she could say a word, Hikigaya slowly went back down and tried to attempt another nap. She was probably worried about the new guy or maybe she needed something of him that would also require work. Whatever it was, it could probably wait until tomorrow. He then felt a kick come to his leg and he bit his bottom lip to stop from reacting audibly or physically. Hachiman sat up and looked up at her with an annoyed face, and staring right back at him was her own annoyed face.  
"What is it? I'm sure you didn't need to get violent" said Hachiman

Yui scrunched her eyes at him and spoke "I know you want to sleep right now Hikki, but can't we go talk to Mandi for a bit?" she said as she turned to look at him.

Mandi was on the other side of the class next to the window. He didn't seem to mind that he was alone and he actually looked like he appreciated the lack of company. Of course Yui would think that all people inside want somebody to talk to, but he didn't know if she would ever accept that. He looked to her and sighed.

"Yui, we don't go around trying to solve problems. The service club is supposed to help those who want help. He looks fine to me and if he needs us, he'll try and get to us" said Hikigaya

Yui let out a sigh "We don't always have to follow the rules right? Besides, we could do this as regular people, not as an assignment" she responded.

Hachiman was not in the mood to try and become friends with a new kid. In fact, if she asked him to start being friends with any individuals, he would refuse. Not that he couldn't stand meeting and starting relationships, the main problem to him would be why start now when it's been fine for so long?

"I said no. If you're so interested in the guy, go do it yourself" he then once more let his head rest on his arms and attempted another nap.

Yet again, she kicked him for his reluctance and this time he tucked away his legs from her while showing stubbornness by not raising his head. She pulled a chair next to him and her next course of action was to punch him on the arm. He groaned audibly at her persistence. If ignoring the problem wasn't working, he would try reasoning. Besides, all he would have to do for a back up plan would be to stall her with a conversation until the class started. Nobody really spoke openly while class was in session because the teacher could easily call you out and have you do something either embarrassing or just state the topic of the conversation.

He rose and glared at her for using so much physical tactics. "You're just not the type to stop and let a guy relax, huh?" he said

Yui stuck her tongue out and squeezed her eyes shut. Since her sight wasn't to her though, she didn't notice how close she licked his nose. He was stunned for nearly a second and that allowed her to say more about the idea.

"I don't care about your naps. Right now we could be helping out Mandi, but you just want to turn away"

He looked up to the ceiling wondering what kind of god would give her the idea that Mandi needed help.

He indicated to the new kid while talking "He's clearly doing fine, I don't think he would want us to intrude on his peace"

Yui shook her head "I don't think that he would hate it if we tried talking to him. Maybe he's just not showing that he's all alone" she said, even she could tell that he did seem fine without any company. But nonetheless, she at least wanted to try and make contact with him.

He thought of more ways to try and convince her that the idea itself was not worth the effort, and they would be not using their time wisely. To his dismay though, every point he would make would likely be thwarted by her naïve reasoning of **lets just see what happens**. Contemplation on his strategies did not bear any fruit and he saw that the only way she would be convinced would be when they found the results. Sighing, he stood up and made his way to Mandi without giving Yui the heads up that he was complying. She rushed to her feet and caught up to him with a smile on her face. The feeling of victory was with her, but that sort of thing didn't bother Hikigaya. He was used to having the short end of the stick and when they reached Mandi, he was certain he would also fail in the assumption that he didn't want any company.

Hachiman took an empty seat while Yui stood beside him, as if he were leading the conversation.

"Hey there Mandi, where did you move from?" asked Hachiman

The new kid looked up from his desk to the two who had joined him. It looked like he was focusing on the desk until the two of them showed up, and Hikigaya could tell he was genuinely surprised.

"Could you go away please? I'd prefer to not talk right now" responded Mandi with a smile.

That took Hachiman by surprise. The way Mandi had said that was rather delighted and not in the least bit negative. But the words he spoke could definitely be labeled so. He looked up to Yui with a smirk and she looked to him with a sorry face. After a moment of awkward silence, they decided to let him be and made their way back to his desk.

"Looks like you were wrong" said Hachiman

Yui sighed as she sat on the chair that she was on before "I guess…"

Hachiman had known Yui for a while now, and being the observant person he was he could tell that something was on her mind and she wanted to tell him.

"Anything else you want to say" he blurted out without thinking. He mentally scolded himself for yet again taking another emotionally based decision when the situation didn't call for it. It was pointless to ask her since it was nearly guaranteed that whatever she was thinking about, was about Mandi. And since it was probable that they would never speak again, he didn't need to know more about him, much less the opinion of Yui's or whatever assumptions she had made of him. Once more though, he was taken by surprise.

"Would YOU ever tell people kindly to go away with a straight face?" asked Yui

He wasn't expecting something that related to him and Mandi would surface from Yui's mind, but he had to take a moment to answer. 'I, being a loner, would have actually wanted the company. Well, depending on the visitors of course. But to brush away a couple of strangers who wanted to start a conversation…' Hikigaya shook his head slightly. He was thinking too in depth in the question and he noticed again that it was due to an emotionally based reason. Hachiman was trying to relate to him when it wasn't necessary, and these sudden turns of decisions were getting on his nerves.

"No" was the reply that came after his sudden pause. He continued a mental conversation in his mind.

(…)

When he slid the door open, he felt a nostalgic feeling come to him when he saw the scene displayed to him. Yukino was pouring tea into paper cups and Yui was waiting for her to finish with his. He had come in as she was resting the kettle down. Yukino gave him a plain look while Yui grinned to have him join them. Hachiman nodded, and made his way to his seat. They were the Service Club; they were a special type of group. They were present both because they wanted to and were obligated to since they were all registered as official members. It had been a trip when the club had arisen, they always helped the ones that came to them for help, and they had learned that if a problem arose in one of them, it would sooner or later become all their problems. Business or activity in the club had begun to slow down. That was because people were becoming more mature, and didn't really need a group to help them anymore. Those who did had begun to use their heads more often and solved things on their own. Each of them didn't mind though, it just meant less work until another case came to them.

As Hachiman sat, he looked over to his to partners and then looked back to his bag that lay on the floor. Yukino was reading as usual and Yui was tapping her finger on the table, not making any noise. He sighed as he knew what she was probably thinking about and opened his bag to fish out his own book.

'I'm not the one who'll bring it up. It doesn't matter much to me and Mandi already made it clear that he didn't want any company'

Sitting in the room was not that big of an issue to any of them, unless one had a problem and wanted to share it. The three could sit there for hours with nothing to do and not exactly get bored, but the lack of jobs was getting to them, whether they liked it or not.

After a long while of just sitting there, Yui sighed. She had wanted to tell Yukino about Mandi but what could they do? There was no apparent situation he was in and it would count as reaching out for work and that wasn't what the club was about. She had been thinking about ways to help but in the end she just slumped in her seat. In truth, the boy was the newest and most interesting thing that had happened in a while. He could have given this club something to do, but there was nothing wrong. You couldn't fix what wasn't broken.

At the end of a day at the Service Club (SC), Yukino would slap her book closed. That usually meant that she was going to leave and the other two would silently comply with her decision. The other two noticed how she began to cut the group's time together shorter and shorter with each passing day. They would usually stay until the sun was barely at the sunset it always got to, but nowadays they would be at home just as the sun was at that position.

Hachiman wasn't really reading his book, but letting his thoughts wander off and his sight travel across the walls. He was wondering about his future in this school and to what extent he would miss these times when he saw a figure behind the door. He sat up immediately and the other two gave him a look before the door opened. All three directed their attention and saw the one and only Shizuka come in. They rarely ever saw her and this time she had brought someone along with her. It was a tall and built looking man who appeared very professional. Before they even spoke, she put up a hand and did so for them.

"Here they are. I hope you take a liking to them" she said as the man stood there.

He was bald and had a black suit that was clean and crisp. He had a pair of black glasses on and he took them off with one hand as he looked at the three that sat there.

There was silence as the man took a look at each of them; they sat nervously as he analyzed them with a cold stare. When he moved on from the girls, he looked directly to Hikigaya's eyes. Hachiman was not a guy who was easily intimidated, but he also wasn't the type to start something that had no reason to it. But the look that the man had was odd, as if he was searching for something. It made him more interested in this man, but before he could think of any more, the man broke eye contact.

"My name is Luth. I am here because I have been hearing about this school's decrease of indecisive and unsuccessful children. I am part of a student program that looks into student's cases and attempts to find a solution by either assigning programs or assigning people to the issue. However. When I looked into this school's programs, and when I investigated the ways things worked in this school, all data, and all students that would speak to me, had told me about a Service Club."

Yukino frowned to this, while Yui felt pride in how they had begun affecting the school. Hikigaya frowned as well, knowing that he just didn't come to them for a nice little update on their school specifically. There was more that this man was here for, and his purpose to directly talk to them could turn out to be a problem.

"Well I'm glad to hear of such news, Mr. Luth. What brings you to the Service Club?" said Yukino

That was when Yui realized the situation clearly and focused her attention back to Luth.

"I…" Luth looked to the side, thinking about his next action and if he should or shouldn't. All three members of the SC paid close attention to him. He straightened himself up after some thought, and replaced his glasses onto his eyes.

"I have a proposition for you all."

AN: Yay! Please tell me how this went and if you like it or not, I am working at a very slow pace because I'm now doing two times the school work I was doing before and so I don't have all the time in the world. But if I see that this story is worth the attention, you can bet that another will come out… eventually!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Nice! Since the rating on this series was so low (In that is), I thought for sure that the response time for my story would be at minimum four days. But I got some good reviews so quickly, I was pretty happy!

Now that I did the little portion that talks about me, I will now tell a key point about the series that I oh so love so much, My Teen Romance Comedy Snafu.

This time I'll chat about the first person that the Service Club ever helps, the most earliest one that was shown to us anyways. It was Yui, or as Yukino calls her, Yuigahama-san. Her character design was pretty plain at first, the first representation of her was that she was a complete follower, but the author tried to show that she did have opinions of her own, and he showed them discreetly so that you wouldn't focus on her that much. I had fallen for the main point of view that saw Yui as just a girl who liked the way it felt around Hachiman and Yukino. But she had begun to show signs of change near the end of season two, and that really made me more interested in the plot (Not the "plot" plot. Come on you, yes you, that one guy, gal, or whatever you are. I know that you thought it, but this is a place for friends and happy times, so keep your lewd thoughts to yourself.)

Okay. After all that, I'm revved up and ready to go go go!

Chapter 2 – Is sometimes difficult to see

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything of the series "My Teen Romance Comedy SNAFU" / "My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong As I Expected" / "OreGairu and Hamachi", and would like to direct you to support Wataru Watari, the author of this amazing story.

Choice

Or you could call it independence, or maybe responsibility. Whatever you know it as, its what children yearn for at an early age, to the point when they obtain it. Children always want to help out, always saying things like "let me try" or "I want to get a job!"

As they grow, so does their hunger for it. They want to do more; they want to spread their "wings" and get to do things without the guidance of parents or adults. Many of us reach a point though, when we think to ourselves why were we so compliant and excited to get more work. I reached that point the moment I reached middle school. But of course everyone wanted more, unlike me.

That's not the whole point of choice that I'm trying to drag out. Choice is relatively simple in the moment, but if you take the time to analyze the situation, you will be able to notice the affect that will always be present. No matter the choice you make, there will always be this one thing that sometimes is very noticeable, and in other times you will probably overlook it without awareness.

There will always be a gain in what you do, and there will always be a loss in what you do. And in this part, we had a new choice we had to make, and the costs and benefits were… let's say.

Strange is a sure word.

(Still Monday)

"When your in this line of work, you need to be able to adapt to any condition, especially those that are frequently changing. And the times are most definitely changing. This generation and the ones to come are radical and very difficult to work with because new factors are in play. Accessible technology, fashion trends, societal developments, and others that are still being made. I am in charge of a group called the Reformative, but we have been having trouble making progress, and this program has just been made. Searching. It has been my priority to analyze each school and see if anything, anything at all, was increasing the success in a school." Luth paused, giving them time to process what he had said. Hachiman was staring at the ground, thinking about how young their program was. 'He's here for what we have, but we've only been using ourselves to solve the issues…' he folded his arms as he continued to think.

Yui was completely focused on Luth; his information about another group had caught her attention. '…the Reformative… I wonder if they get lots of jobs' she thought

Yukino was on the edge on why this man was here. Did he want to use them? Observe them? Try and replicate them? No, that last one was a little too ridiculous.

"Many things have come up, but the other methods and strategies weren't direct, or nearly effective to try and use in other areas. But."

Yui once again was brought into realization that Luth wasn't there to play catch up.

"This particular school has no record of any bursting methods or programs that have taken affect. No outside matters were found either, but there had to be a reason why the success rate in classes was suddenly rising here. I looked more into it. And found the Service Club." Said Luth

The three felt a sense of pride, Yui's second time, but the situation was still in their minds. All three were thinking of why he was there, before them.

'He's here to offer a deal in exchange for something' was Yukino's guess.

'What if we get to work on huge cases with that other group, the Reformative!' was Yui's guess.

'He's here to observe how we have given effect to the school, and then attempt to recreate our methods into his own. But we haven't been testing out ways to help, the ones who wanted assistance came to us' was Hachiman's guess.

Luth bowed his head "I would like to enroll into this club"

'What?'

All three members were taken by surprise. A grown man had just requested entrance to a teenage club. Silence followed as all four of them were taken aback. The thought of having an adult in the club was strange. It seemed improper. It was incredibly awkward as he continued to bow to the three of them, awaiting their response.

Hachiman frowned while the girls were dumbfounded by this turn of events. He looked to Shizuka and spoke.

"Is that legal?"

She raised her hand and placed her index finger and thumb onto her chin. "Well… It isn't **ill** egal. In any case, the final decision will ultimately be up to you three" she said

The three looked to each other, not knowing exactly the proper way to respond. Hachiman decided to take the lead, the silence was something he could deal with, but he was sure the others were getting uncomfortable.

"We will have an answer for you tomorrow, is that fine with you two?" asked Hachiman, looking to them. Yukino straightened herself and responded. "Yes. Of course."

Luth stood straight up again and looked to the three. "I appreciate the thought" he said.

He then turned to the door and slowly made his way to it. At the frame, he stopped to say a few more words.

"I have mentioned it before. We need a way to help, or we won't be in order anymore" with that he left the room.

Once the door was slid shut, the four that were left in the room looked to each other.

It was silent once again, but this one was of viewing how the others thought about the situation. Shizuka turned to the door once she had a look at her precious little students. "Well, I'll be off then" she said as she opened and shut the door, leaving the SC to think.

"He was… different" Yui remarked

"Everyone is different Yui" responded Hikigaya with a bored expression. He was in thought of how to deal with Luth.

"And your downright creepy" said Yukino with conviction, making Hachiman flick his attention to them. "Yeah, I'm creepy as hell, creepier than our newest request" he said

"I think he would bring us down, but he needs to watch us and help his group right?" said Yui

"You don't say"

"What's your opinion on him Hikigaya?" asked Yukino

He thought for a moment, then squinted and turned his view to the ceiling. 'He's serious. Tall. Strong. Professional. And most obviously, an adult. He didn't seem to have any negative intentions; he is searching for an alternative for his Reformative other than failure. Desperate could be on the list, or would this occasion call for it to be labeled as resourceful? That's up for debate, but what about his eyes? This type of man looks for both the details and signs in a person. The type of mindset he would probably have would be straight forward, not outside the box. Like if he somehow locked himself in a box, gave it armor plating grinding wheels and a giant cannon. A tank? Yeah, he probably has the resources to make things happen through power. That won't do us good when we're working. And he must have made some research on each of us before coming here. Wait a second…'

He looked back to his fellow members and had a questioning face.

"Should we do a background check on this guy?"

(…)

It was night. All three had moved on from the SC's room to Yukino's room. They were sat on one couch all together as Yukino opened up her laptop and began booting it up. It was just beginning to show it's manufacturers, so Yukino turned to the two of them.

"Anything you want to drink?" she asked as she got up.

Yui asked for some water, while Hikigaya said anything was fine. She left and the two other members were left to stare at the laptop.

"What do you think the Reformative is like?" asked Yui, attempting to not have any more silence between them.

Hachiman sighed as he leaned into the couch. He thought about it for a moment while more silence followed. "We can't just make guesses about it when we have no idea about what they exactly do. Besides, why wonder about it when we're about to find out?" he asked

Yui hummed to herself while looking at him. She then turned back to the laptop, patiently waiting for it to finish booting up.

"Do you… think there are others… like us?" she asked

His eyes twitched as he stared at the ground. He sat straight up and looked to her, with a confused look. "Like the Service Club?"

She nodded, staring back at him. He frowned. He knew this question was like the other one, they were just about to find out, but this time the question held more depth. Another group of students that were unique and helped out their school for no reason other than that being their job.

"If they were like us, they probably wouldn't be looking for a group that was successful. They wouldn't need us" he replied after a moment.

"Yeah, I guess we're just better at helping!" she said cheerfully.

He smirked while thinking back to the jobs they had taken. 'Yeah, I remember at some of those I was like a sacrificial pawn. Would those be called good times? No, good times wouldn't involve such negative emotions'

Yukino came back with three bottles of water and gave out two and kept one to herself. She hadn't been far and heard them talking. They knew that as they opened their bottles and took a drink.

"I wouldn't mind having another group to work with. It would raise efficiency in the jobs that we take" she said as she set down her bottle.

"I'd prefer to keep the number of people involved in a situation as little as possible. To many heads thinking can lead to different points of views and confrontation. We'd easily get distracted and waste time" said Hachiman

"You would think that Hiki, but what if they were cool or nice?" said Yui

"Then they could be cool and nice elsewhere. I like this number of people and, more importantly, you two-" He couldn't stop himself from saying it, and once again mentally scolded himself. 'You idiot. You need to control yourself, immediately'

"That's so nice of you Hiki!" said Yui with a smile and a slight blush. Pride was really present in her now.

Yukino was left with no thought in her mind. She began to feel like she was required to say thanks just as Yui had. This occurrence was rare indeed; she didn't know what came over him though. It would be something she would think over later.  
"Yes, that was v-very nice of you" she began typing rapidly while scolding herself as well. 'Why did I stutter? He was just being polite…' she shoved the thought aside, not having much thought of her minor slip up and searched up all the data she could while typing in the things on a single document.

Profile.

Luth Messu

Age: 33

Gender: Male

Experience: Military training, Officer Experience, and sociology.

Job: Manager of various groups concerning education and healthcare.

Skills: Bilingual (English), physically active, law informed, and intellectual

History/other: Upbringing was by single parent. Father.

Works alone in the majority of his jobs. Does not hesitate in anything. Alone in childhood, but as an adult, he does what is required of him and more. Has been successful in all of his careers.

The three looked over his information and the things inside slightly surprised them.

"What about the Reformative" said Hachiman

Yukino typed up more and found a page that was about them.

"A group of professionals that have been designated to investigate and support students in unusual situations. The group has been active for only a year. They have only been successful in two schools, but that isn't enough to keep it funded for another two semesters. The group is not like us, its full of other adults with different types of personalities and backgrounds"

Yui sighed. She was of course disappointed that there actually wasn't another group like the SC, but she had already put high hopes for it and was not pleased. Hachiman sighed in relief, he wouldn't have to get to know others after all.

Yukino minimized the tab and then minimized the document of Luth and let each one take up half the space of the screen so that they could be viewed at the same time. She then pushed the laptop away and leaned back into the couch.

"Do you two have any decisions?"

Yui leaned onto the left arm chair of the couch in thought while Hikigaya was still on the edge crouching, staring at the screen. He took his bottle and took a drink as Yui spoke.

"He needs us. I think we should let him join for a while so that he can see how we do things. It would be just like the other assignments, except with a guy that is always watching us…"

"I think he wouldn't stand by and let us do things our way, but then again he wouldn't want to involve his own thoughts or methods at first because he would observe us. And he wasn't trying to be appealing when he said that he needed us"

Hikigaya set his bottle down and stared at the cap that was in his palm. The other two looked to him in silence. He was in an opposition with himself. 'I… want to protect this group. I want to keep this. I know that now. I have to consider all the possibilities before deciding. I have to be cautious, if I want to not have any repercussions' He thought more about this man, his intentions, the way he presented himself. Everything. 'Everything that I thought before was right, or at least, not far off. Manager. Strong. Connections. No presence of mother. Law informed'

He tried to put himself in Luth's shoes, but it was difficult because he had only met the man that day. And all this information didn't indicate any habits or hobbies. He wanted to be sure, so he went over everything again, searching for any sign or outcome that would be bad for the SC. 'Again, look it over. What about his… the eyes… Military training….English….Independent… Does not hesitate in anything … Has been successful in all of his careers…' Hikigaya looked back up to the laptop and looked over his thoughts again. 'He did hesitate. Back in the class, he had to think over the choice he was about to make. To request into our group' Hachiman eased back down. 'But… that would also correlate with his intellectual part. He didn't have time to waste with a group that wouldn't help him. Besides, not all the information is supposed to match up without fail. I'm being paranoid. Again…' Once again he thought about his mindset and how it was slowly being controlled by his emotions. 'This club is precious to me, even in my subconscious' He sighed after that thought and looked back to the other two.

"It's fine with me"

(…)

(Tuesday)

Hachiman stretched in his bed, the sun barely reaching his room. He had gone home after the decision of accepting Luth was confirmed and slept as soon as he laid on his pillow. 'When did my life… change?' Hikigaya slowly got dressed for the day at school as more of the sun reached his room. When he reached the kitchen, he looked toward the bowls that could be served with cereal. They slightly gleamed on the counter as the light was enveloping the rooms in the house. 'Was it when I joined the Service Club?' he asked himself as he passed the bowls and began making a more heated meal for his younger sister. When he was once again outside the school, his mind was still continuing the conversation. 'Yes, that was probably when my life began changing. I suppose it began, with our first job. Yui' as he walked to the class he always had the displeasure of walking into, he was thinking more into depth about yesterday and how it would affect the future of the SC. 'If it hadn't been for her, the SC wouldn't be the way it is today…'

When he sat down, he was nearly done with his mental questioning when Yui came to greet him.

"Hey there Hachiman how's your morning?" she asked. She was still tired as she pulled up a chair next to his desk.

"It's fine, thank you"

'For joining the Service Club'

AN: And that's how this chapter ends! Thank you for reading this far into my Fanfiction. I am so glad that I started doing this, because now I feel even more admiration for My Teen Romance Comedy Snafu. I love the series and I love writing, so what could go wrong? Thank you again.

Please, if you truly want more, help fuel my hands for the next chapter by reviewing or just plain visiting my page on here (I do check the amount of people who have seen my page, it makes my insides flow when there's a lot) I appreciate it!


End file.
